Hayami Katsumasa
- Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 速水 勝正 (はやみ かつまさ) |rname = Hayami Katsumasa |status = Alive |age = 76 (Kengan Ashura)Hayami Katsumasa's profile 78 (Kengan Omega) |height = 171cm |weight = 67kg |birthday = August 5th |gender = Male |affiliations = Toyo Electric Power Co. |relatives = Hayami Masaki (alleged son) Kurayoshi Rino (daughter)Chapter 201 |manga debut = Chapter 35 (shadowed) Chapter 39 (full debut) |anime debut = Episode 7 |omega debut = Chapter 45 |seiyuu = Kanao Tetsuo (Japanese) Christopher Smith (English)}} Hayami Katsumasa (速水 勝正, Hayami Katsumasa; "Katsumasa Hayami") is the CEO of Toyo Electric Power Co. and head of the Society of a Hundred, the formerly largest faction within the Kengan Association. Appearance Hayami Katsumasa is a distinguished looking gentleman with greying hair set in a middle-parting and a thick grey moustache. The left side of his face is horrifically disfigured and his left eye is whitened. He is always seen wearing a smart suit. Twenty years ago, Hayami had dark hair and lacked a moustache however his facial disfigurement was still present. Personality Hayami is an extremely intimidating individual, able to exert charismatic pressure that rivals that of Katahara Metsudo. He is also noticeably power hungry, willing to go to great lengths and commit atrocities in order to secure dominance in the political and financial worlds that he inhabits. History Hayami appears to have a deep history with Kengan Association chairman Katahara Metsudo, and it is implied that he has rebelled against Metsudo once before, which resulted in his massive facial scarring. Since then, he has amassed power within the Kengan Association, forming the Society of a Hundred, the biggest faction in the Association. Twenty years ago, Hayami encountered a 13 year old Meguro Masaki, after the youngster had just killed his father, and took him off the grid in exchange for taming him to be his pawn. As a result of Hayami's action, the case for "Boy M", as the police called him, went cold.Chapter 70 Roughly a decade ago, Hayami ordered Urita Sukizo's father to assassinate Nishihonji Akira's father, which inadvertently resulted in the death of Inaba Ryo's father in the process. This order eventually lead to Penasonic and Nishihonji Security Services leaving the Society of a Hundred.Extra: Friends A week before the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he callously blackmailed an F1 race car driver into helping Julius Reinhold's insane conditioning training.Chapter 65 Plot ''Kengan Ashura After hearing Chairman Katahara's special rule while still on board the S.S. Kengan, Hayami sent out his mercenaries and assassins in order to obtain as many representative fighter positions as possible. With only Nikaido Ren and Meguro Masaki successful in this venture, Hayami managed to obtain six places in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He also solicited Ohya Ken upon arriving on Ganryu Island, and urged him to join his side. While the tournament's first round was underway, Hayami visited Chairman Katahara personally, revealing his Guardians that he created as a mirror of Katahara's Bodyguards. With Katahara asking why Hayami wasn't at the stadium to watch Julius Reinhold's match, Hayami revealed that it would be over soon as he had put in place for Murder Music to forfeit; sure enough, Julius progressed to the next round due to forfeiture. During the C-block portion of the first round, Kito Gunji commended him for placing his pawns, Ajiro Fisheries and Village of the Dawn against each other in order to conserve their strength. Hayami then mused on how he would soon usurp Katahara from his position. On the day of the second round, Hayami sent out Julius to fight Wakatsuki Takeshi, confident of his victory (Julius went on to suffer defeat). With the second round finishing, all of the fighters allied with Toyo having been eliminated and evening setting in, Hayami affirmed to Kito and and Long Min that they would switch to Plan B and begin his "revolution". Having organised all of the competing Kengan Association to gather into a single room, Hayami arrived with some of his Guardians and confidently announced his coup d'etat, with it beginning at 4:44pm. With his plans eventually being scuppered by the efforts of both Katahara and Nogi, Hayami's coup was subdued by 6:28pm and he was imprisoned on Ganryu Island (along with Ronald Haraguchi and Kono Akio). Kengan Omega'' Being visited by Yamashita Kazuo and Akiyama Kaede, Hayami smugly revealed his awareness of Kazuo's plight in deciding which fighters would represent the Kengan Association in the upcoming tournament against Purgatory. Hayami gave Kazuo a "humble" request, which Kazuo reluctantly agreed to, just as his "son", Hayami Masaki entered the room, much to the sheer shock of Kazuo and Kaede. Notes & Trivia *Hayami had a long relationship with the mayor of the Village of the Dawn, Yoroizuka Sanemitsu. He was also once a comrade of Katahara Metsudo in the latter's attempt to reform the Kengan Association. However, things happened some time later, and he became the corrupt man he is today. *He dislikes pathetic jokes. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member